


Tonight You're Perfect

by Astrumiel



Category: Cut & Run - Madeleine Urban & Abigail Roux
Genre: Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, pretty much just cute, tiny bit of angst I suppose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-30 13:44:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5165972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astrumiel/pseuds/Astrumiel





	Tonight You're Perfect

Kelly walked over to the edge of the pier, he hadn't meant to end up in the Boston harbor but it was his first time in the city and he had gotten lost. Water crashed against wooden beams under his feet, the only lights came from the remnants of the setting sun and lights strung along the pier. The Atlantic ocean wasn't what he had been after but fuck it close enough. He looked at it passively before shrugging. Today had been one massive mess, and he was done feeling sorry for himself. He sat down on the end of the pier and started unlacing his shoes. He toed out of them, throwing his suit jacket over them and standing on the very edge of the pier.  A cool wind blew over from the water and before he could take a dive into the water a strong pair of arms wrapped around him, pulling him back and causing them both to fall back onto the pier.

“What the hell were you thinking?”  the voice next to him demanded , more concerned than angry.

Kelly turned to look at the person who pulled him back, he was ready to yell at them when he met the greenest pair or eyes he’d ever seen.

“Are you suicidal or just crazy?” The guy asked him sitting up. The dying sunlight and lamps around them made it seem as if there were tongues of fire caught in his hair as he looked over at Kelly concerned.

“I’m fine.” Kelly said pushing himself up so he could sit next to the other guy.

“Oh so you just wanted to jump into the freaking ocean for fun then?” He asked sarcastically.

“Actually? Yeah I did.” Kelly said the beginnings of a smug smile stretching on his lips for the first time in a long time.  “Well not originally, I was actually planning something more exciting to do but then the day went to shit like always and I got lost. First time in Boston if you can’t tell so I-“

He got caught off by the other man’s laughter, warm and welcoming it caught him off guard.

“What’s so funny?” Kelly demanded as the laughter pulled him in.

The guy shook his head but answered anyway. “You.” He said. “Do you always ramble that much?”

“Only when pretty red-heads pull me off the pier. It’s like a reverse little mermaid moment here Irish.” Kelly fired back. “Do you always act like a damned hero yanking innocent tourists off the pier?”

“Only when I see they’re gonna jump.” The Irish looking guy said cheekily.

“Kill joy” Kelly told him teasingly then his face fell slightly. “Sorry about this. . . I’m not actually suicidal or anything it’s just that. . . “

He glanced up and met green eyes again, the other man was waiting patiently for him to speak again.

“My wife- mmmm no sorry my ex-wife asked me to meet here in the city to sign divorce papers this weekend, we’ve been apart for a few months now and I get here yesterday thinking maybe she wants to talk, try again you know?” Kelly says letting his frustration spill out.

 “Instead she walks in with a new guy whose got his arm around her like he paid for the privilege and  she hands me a bunch of papers and a pen telling me that we can still be friends.” He spat out the last part then his shoulders slumped. “Funny thing is, I don’t hate her for it. Should have seen it coming from miles off if I’m honest.”

“That doesn’t make it any easier.” The other guy tells him putting a hand on his shoulder soothingly.

“No it dosen’t.” Kelly agreed a little surprised at how much it had helped to say it out loud. “Sounds like you’ve been there before.”

The guy let out a gusty sigh and let his hand drop from Kelly’s shoulder as he turned away after a moment he nodded. “Yeah I’ve been there.” He turned back to Kelly after a moment. “What?”

“You wanna talk about it? I mean I just spilled my guts to you here it’s only fair that you get to do the same if you want to.” Kelly told him trying to catch his eye. “Or shit at least your name.”

That got a quiet laugh out of the other man. “Nick.” He smiled a little when he finally looked up at Kelly and added  “O’flaherty.”

“I fucking knew you were Irish.” Kelly told him smugly earning another soft laugh. “Kelly Abbott.” He said in exchange.

“Nice to meet you Kelly.” Nick told him then as if he were wrestling with something he threw out the words before he could hold them back.

“Do you really wanna hear my story?” Nick asked.

Instead of saying something dorky or funny Kelly simply told him. “I wanna listen if you wanna talk.”

Nick nodded then paused for a while like he didn’t know where to start.

“My best friend, guy I’ve been in love with for close to ten years, called me up a few weeks back telling me he’s going to propose to the guy he’s been with for a few years. Asked me to be his best man. . . ” Nick gave him a look as if to say “ Looks like we’re in the same boat.”

“I don’t know what to say, other than sorry.” Kelly murmured.

Nick nodded looking out over the water. “Sorry about your ex-wife too.”

They stayed like that a while until the last traces of the sun were gone from the sky and the first hint of the stars came out.

“I told him I’d do it.” Nick said quietly after a while. “Fuck knows he’s happier now than I’ve ever seen him, they deserve each other.”

“Doesn’t make it easier.” Kelly said echoing Nick’s words from before.

Nick gave another sigh. “It’s high time for me to move on anyway.” 

Besides him Kelly got up to his feet suddenly going to grab his shoes and slipping them on then offering his hand to Nick.

“Come on, we can sit here all night feeling sorry for ourselves or we can try something else. I don’t know about you but I wanna try something else.”

Nick didn’t hesitate for a second, something Kelly immediately loved about him. He took Kelly’s hand and let himself be pulled up.

“What did you have in mind?” He asked.

“Well originally I wanted to do something random, something off the cuff and fun.” He looked pointedly at Nick. “We both know how that ended so why don’t you show me around and we can figure it out as we go?” Kelly suggested.

“Are you asking me on a date?” Nick asked surprised.

“That depends? Are you accepting?” Kelly said.

Nick grinned and offered Kelly his arm like an old fashion gentleman. “I think I am.”

 

Turned out Nick knew the city really, he led Kelly to an all night ice cream parlor that did gelato in the shape of roses. Kelly was so amused at first that he didn’t see Nick’s pleased face when he offered him the flower.  Nick had ended up with raspberry gelato on his nose courtesy of Kelly a little while after and returned the favor by getting  tiramisu on the side of Kelly’s cheek later.

“Ok that was totally and one hundred percent on purpose.” Kelly said attempting to wipe it off and smearing it even more.

“Just a little.” Nick admitted tempted to help Kelly out with the smudge. Tempted as the evening went  on to do more than that, to ask if they could meet again. It had been a sort of impromptu thing that neither one of them had been expecting, this whole date. He wasn’t quite sure what the rules were here, neither he nor Kelly had exactly planned it out beforehand they were just . . . winging it.

Nick really hoped Kelly would agree if he asked him out again.

“I’m really glad I stopped you tonight, even if did mess up you plans to swim with all the fish in the harbor.” Nick teased as they walked along further.

“I would have been fine.” Kelly countered in mock offense which caused Nick to snort out a laugh.

“No really.” Kelly told him easily, I was Navy for years.”  He looked at Nick a little smug again. “Thanks for stopping me though, I wouldn’t have met you otherwise.”

Nick did look impressed for a moment before a cocky grin spread across his lips.

“Oh what like you can do better.” Kelly said elbowing him in the ribs lightly.

Instead of answering verbally Nick rolled up his sleeves, first exposing an intricate Celtic gauntlet tattooed on one then his Recon jack on the other, knowing that Kelly would probably recognize it. 

“Damn.” Kelly admitted impressed as he ran his fingers over it lightly. “That is pretty bad ass. I was a corpsman for a recon team for a while. Shit they did was insane.”

He looked up at Nick’s face and smiled at him again. “Probably the reason I do crazy stuff now, they rubbed off on me.”

“I don’t know Doc, you seem like you turned out alright to me.” Nick told him beginning to lead the way again.

“Yeah but you’re from the same brand of insane, I probably seem totally ordinary to you.”

“Oh you’re far from ordinary.” Nick muttered quietly.

“I mean,” Kelly continued. “I spent half of the afternoon today trying to find a pool or fountain to jump into just for the hell of it before I ended up on the pier.”

For some reason that made Nick break out into laughter as he grabbed Kelly’s hand and pulled him across the street.

“Where are you dragging me now?” Kelly demanded laughing with him.

Nick shook his head, pulling Kelly along until they were standing in an empty plaza with lights between the cobblestones. 

“Wait for it.” Nick said quietly to Kelly before taking a step back. A moment later as if by his doing little jets of water came from by the lights at Kelly’s feet, spraying up then draining. He caught on to what Nick did a moment before the large geysers came on.

“Oh you beautiful bastard get over here!” He said running at Nick who tried to back away before Kelly could get to him.

 He wasn’t nearly quick enough.

Kelly pulled him back into the spray that was lit by stars and city lights, pulling until Nick bumped into him under the steady fall of water.

They didn’t pull back, instead Nick looked at Kelly standing chest to chest with him and he bit his lips before he uttered a small “Hi” at Kelly.

“Hello yourself.” Kelly said then because he was Kelly and he found the whole situation amusing he let his head fall against Nick’s shoulder and laughed.  All the tension and sorrow from the past few months seemed to be gone now.

Nick allowed himself to wrap his arms gently around Kelly and hold held him as he laughed. Warmth spread through him despite the cool fall of water around them, this wasn’t a kiss but damn it felt almost as good as one.

When Kelly pulled back he had every intention of kissing the man in front of him until neither one of them could breathe.  

Had, until he caught sight of the couple walking through the plaza behind him.  

“Oh” passed softly over his lips.

Kelly paused for a moment waiting for something to hit him; anger, grief, anything. It never happened, instead he say his ex walk towards them oblivious and all his thought went back to Nick. 

Wonderful Nick who had turned to see what had made Kelly pause and look so somber.

He seemed to have figures out what was going on remarkably quickly and turned back to Kelly his face soft with understanding and determined.

A moment later he was leaning in slowly, giving Kelly a chance to stop him before pressed forward and sealed their lips.

Everything narrowed down to that moment, that incredible feeling neither one of them were prepared for. Kelly surged forward grabbing Nick by the collar like he might vanish if he didn’t, breath hitching in his throat when Nick urged his lips to part.

The slow drag of lips became more frantic, Nick’s talented tongue sweeping into Kelly’s mouth, taking what he wanted forcing Kelly to fight back.  His arm snaked around onto Nick’s shoulders, stretching behind him and pulling impossibly closer as the kiss wound down, slowed down and turned more passionate.

Nick dipped him slightly as it came to an end, taking advantage of how Kelly was holding him to literally sweep him off his feet.  Spinning around in the fountain as it drenched them, both laughing breathless before setting Kelly on the ground again.

Kelly’s smile was blinding and his strangely wonderful eyes were the most amazing mix of colors when he spoke again.

“That was one hell of a first kiss.” He said no longer caring or remembering what he had seen a few moments ago. “Do it again.” He demanded tightening his grip on Nick.

Nick obliged him enthusiastically, keeping the kiss shorter and sweeter this time.

 

“So Doc. . .” Nick asked as they walked back together by some silent agreement to Nick’s place sometime later.

“Hmmm?”

“If I were to ask you out again. . . what would-

“Yes.”Kelly cut him off then let out a shy laugh. “I’d say yes.”

“Good to know.” Nick told him reaching for the keys to the boat as they walked down the pier.

“Hey Irish?”

“Yeah?” Nick said looking at him as they walked.

“I’m really glad you did your superhero thing earlier and pulled me back.” Kelly told him reaching for his free hand. Whatever had brought them together that night Kelly would be forever grateful for it.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
